Bridge Over A Pond of Water Lilies
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Karena taman inilah ia menyukai Claude Monet. Karena Claude Monet lah ia jadi menyukai menggambar—satu-satunya kegiatan yang dilakukannya sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. ONESHOT.


_Gadis itu berdiri di atas lengkung jembatan. Semilir angin berhembus menyibakkan rambut coklatnya yang panjang. Ia menatap dan meneliti refleksi dirinya sendiri pada __kolam di bawah yang penuh akan lili air tersebut. Wajah ayu itu kini begitu tirus dan hampa. Tak ada senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya layaknya kebanyakan anak kecil pada umumnya._

_Ia tidak senang berada di sini. Ia ingin keluar dari sini, mencari kebahagiaan yang selama ini tidak didapatkannya di dalam tempat ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Tak ada aturan yang boleh dilanggar di rumah ini—dan semua aturan tersebut bersifat mengekang dan merugikan satu pihak; dirinya. Semua aturan tersebut membuatnya menjadi anak yang antisosial, serta tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain sekolah di rumah, mengurung diri di kamar dan menggambar._

_Namun kemudian, ia mendengar suara. Ia menoleh. Sebuah bola baru saja menggelinding masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, ia berjalan mendekati bola tersebut dan mengambilnya. Bola itu masih terlihat baru, meski sesungguhnya cipratan lumpur sudah menodai permukaannya._

_Ia mendengar suara lagi setelah itu, dan ketika ia menengadah, mendadak seluruh anggota tubuhnya berhenti berkoordinasi._

_Ia kaget dan ketakutan melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya baru saja berhasil melompati pagar rumahnya dan kini berpijak pada rumput halaman rumah yang bukan teritorinya. Anehnya, anak laki-laki itu tampak santai-santai saja, meski seharusnya ia tahu bahwasannya tiada satupun orang yang dapat masuk tanpa seizin tuan rumah. Ia juga tampak tidak mempertimbangkan kalau-kalau anjing penjaga berlari menerkamnya tepat sebelum ia berhasil memijakkan kaki—ia beruntung. Tampaknya anjing-anjing galak itu sedang dikurung dalam kandang._

_Sejenak, mata kedua anak itu saling beradu. Anak laki-laki itu menatap sang anak perempuan dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara itu, si gadis masih terdiam kaku. Kini, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia makin takut jikalau anak laki-laki di hadapannya akan berbuat hal yang tidak baik kepadanya._

_Kini, ia berharap anjing-anjing galak itu berada di sini, menggigit pakaian anak laki-laki di hadapannya sampai habis._

_Anak laki-laki itu menaruh kaki kanannya di depan, membuat si anak perempuan menaruh kaki kirinya di belakang. Semakin anak laki-laki itu maju, semakin menjauhlah si anak perempuan tersebut. Namun kakinya yang pendek membuat si anak perempuan kalah langkah. Anak laki-laki itu berhasil mendekatinya dan kini tubuh anak perempuan itu benar-benar membeku tatkala bocah di hadapannya tinggal berjarak sepuluh sentimeter darinya._

"_Hei," sapa si laki-laki itu. "Kau anak dari pengusaha kaya itu, kan?"_

_Sang gadis tak berani membuka mulut untuk menjawab._

"_Itu bolaku. Aku mau mengambilnya," lanjut si anak laki-laki._

_Sang gadis pun akhirnya mencoba mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia mengembalikan bola yang sedari tadi dipeluknya kepada anak yang mengaku sebagai pemiliknya tersebut._

"_Terima kasih," senyum si anak laki-laki itu. "Oh, ya. Mengapa aku tak pernah melihatmu bermain di luar bersama dengan yang lain?"_

_Si gadis hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Perlukah ia menjelaskan alasannya? Apakah peach dress, pita rambut, kaus kaki selutut serta sepatu hitam mengkilap yang dikenakannya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya paham?_

"_Hei, tak usah takut begitu," cepat-cepat si anak laki-laki berujar. "Ayo, ikut saja bermain bersamaku dan adikku. Kau pernah bermain bola? Asyik, lho."_

_Gadis itu terdiam. Kali ini, ia mencoba untuk berbicara sepatah kata. Namun tatkala ia membuka mulutnya, ia menunda untuk berucap karena melihat uluran tangan dari anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Dengan ragu, ia melihat tangan itu, lalu kepada anak laki-laki itu. Ia melihat tangan itu lagi, anak laki-laki itu lagi, tangan, anak laki-laki, sampai akhirnya ia terfokus kepada tangan itu._

_Saat itu juga, ingatannya tentang semua aturan yang berlaku di rumah itu buyar. Dengan disertai sebuah senyum kecil, ia mengenggam tangan anak laki-laki itu dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia berhasil melompat pagar keluar dari penjara hidupnya._

_

* * *

_

**Bridge ****Over A Pond of Water Lilies**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by christoper nolan_

* * *

"Arthur."

Pemuda itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Terlihat Dom Cobb, partnernya sejak dahulu kala, berjalan mendekati dirinya yang sedang berbenah barang-barang. Tanpa menoleh, Arthur tahu wajah Cobb pasti sedang dalam strata hampir-tidak-senang, sebab aura yang dikeluarkannya serta nada bicaranya menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Mana Ariadne?" tanya Cobb, sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakan oleh Arthur. "Ini sudah sore dan harusnya kuliahnya sudah selesai."

"Kau tidak mengontak ayahmu?" Arthur menanggapi pertanyaan Cobb dengan santai. Sudah lama ia berada di samping Cobb, jadi ia sudah kenal baik sifatnya. Dan ia rasa, sifatnya yang satu ini tak perlu dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Ia tidak mengangkatnya," Cobb mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin sibuk dengan murid-muridnya tersayang...entahlah. Atau mungkin ia turut memberikan pelajaran tambahan pada seluruh muridnya—termasuk Ariadne?"

Arthur terkekeh.

"Sudahlah. Coba kau susul Ariadne ke kampusnya. Mungkin saja sebenarnya kuliahnya sudah selesai sejak tadi. Mungkin ia menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya atau mencari mahasiswa ganteng."

"Ck," decak Arthur, tidak menganggap serius segala pernyataan Cobb barusan. Tangannya masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang di meja.

"Aku serius, Arthur—cepat susul dia," ujar Cobb, kini berkacak pinggang. "Ada proyek penting yang harus kita bicarakan secepatnya. Lagipula, memangnya kau tidak mau mengecek keadaan kekasihmu itu?"

Cobb menghela napas. "Aku khawatir sejak ia pulang dari Illinois—kampung halamannya—dua minggu yang lalu. Ada yang berubah dengan dirinya. Ia jadi sedikit...pemurung, kau tahu? Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Arthur tidak segera menanggapinya, dan itu membuat Cobb merasa gemas.

"Hei, apakah kau tidak khawatir kalau dia direbut oleh mahasiswa muda yang keren dan muda?" tanya Cobb memancing.

Arthur masih tidak merespon. Tetapi ketika meja telah rapi, ia mengambil kunci mobil dan mengambil jasnya, menyampirkannya di bahu sebelum akhirnya berbalik. Tatkala ia melintas di samping, ia sengaja menyenggol bahu sahabatnya.

"Untuk perhatian, dia bukan pacarku," kata Arthur dengan sebuah seringai nakal di bibirnya.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan satu jam sejak kuliah selesai, namun pelataran gedung kampus itu masih ramai akan muda-mudi yang merupakan pelajar di universitas tersebut. Kebanyakan dari mereka bercengkrama, bernyanyi bersama, bermain papan luncur, atau bahkan kegiatan yang paling langka terlihat di sana; membaca buku pelajaran.

Ariadne bukan termasuk golongan orang-orang kutu buku tersebut. Ia lebih memilih mengobrol bersama teman-teman perempuannya, menggosipkan topik yang sedang hangat atau saling melontarkan lelucon pengundang tawa. Menghabiskan waktu sore seperti ini memang begitu menyenangkan. Sudah jarang sekali ia mendapatkan waktu-waktu seperti ini, dan ia merindukannya. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia disibukkan dengan berbagai proyek seorang pria bernama Dom Cobb; anak tiri dari profesornya di universitas, Miles. Prof. Miles meminta Ariadne untuk menjadi partner kerja Cobb, dan Ariadne menyanggupinya. Pekerjaan itu memang menantang, tapi ia tak begitu menyangka ia harus mengorbankan waktunya bersama teman-temannya. Bosan dengan menuruti aturan Cobb, maka mulai dua minggu yang lalu—tepat setelah kepulangannya dari rumah orang tuanya di Illinois, ia mulai melakukan sedikit pemberontakkan dengan selalu terlambat mengikuti rapat. Tentu saja Cobb langsung memberikan "kuliah tambahan" kepadanya setibanya Ariadne di markas. Hari ini pun pasti Cobb akan mengomel lagi.

Tetapi, sebelum Cobb mengomelinya, pria itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Cobb akan mengirim Arthur untuk menjemputnya, dan Ariadne benci akan hal itu, sebab ia tidak bisa mengatakan "tidak" jikalau urusannya sudah bersama Arthur.

Lucunya, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa berkata "tidak" kepada pemuda itu, meski ia sudah memaksa diri sampai limitnya.

Ariadne yakin Cobb sudah mengirim Arthur untuk menjemputnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, Ariadne _yakin_ bahwasannya Arthur sudah sampai di kampusnya. Itu terbukti dari suara decitan rem serta deru mesin yang baru saja berhenti. Jaraknya mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat dimana Ariadne berdiri. Setengah mati Ariadne berusaha untuk tidak menggubris kedatangan Arthur dan berharap bahwa teman-temannya tak ada yang memperhatikan—

"Hei, Ariadne. Tampaknya pacarmu sudah menjemput."

—tapi bagaimana caranya kau mengacuhkan seorang pemuda dengan senyum menawan yang bersandar pada pintu Porsche peraknya?

Ariadne menghela napas pasrah, kemudian menengadah melihat wajah teman-temannya yang tampak sangat menggebu-gebu melihat pemuda yang memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di pinggir jalan. _Well_, memang sudah berkali-kali teman-teman Ariadne melontarkan perasaan mereka tentang Arthur kepada Ariadne. Pada akhirnya, semua pertanyaan berinti, "Aku iri padamu karena kau bisa mendapatkan pacar seorang konglomerat yang tampan."

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Arthur sedang melihat ke arah lain. Tapi tampaknya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan—_oleh Ariadne_, sehingga kini ia menengok kepada Ariadne. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya—Ariadne yakin teman-teman di belakangnya sudah hampir pingsan.

"_Well_, kawan-kawan. Aku harus pergi dahulu," ucapnya setelah kembali berbalik kepada teman-temannya. "Sampai jumpa." Ia pun melambai sembari melangkah meninggalkan kawan-kawannya. Sengaja ia melambatkan langkahnya. Tapi toh, pada akhirnya, ia memang harus berhadapan dengan Arthur.

Ekspresi Arthur masih sama; senyum itu masih terkembang di bibirnya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Ariadne dan menutupnya setelah gadis itu masuk ke dalam. Barulah ia masuk dan mengendarai mobil tersebut kembali ke jalan raya.

Ariadne tidak pernah merasa nyaman setiap kali ia berada bersama Arthur berdua saja dalam suatu tempat. Apalagi di mobil ini. Ia tidak suka bagaimana setiap orang memberikan pandangan aneh kepada mereka. Ia juga tidak suka karena Arthur selalu saja menyetel lagu-lagu klasik yang membosankan, seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang ini.

"Apakah kau tidak punya musik lain? Rihanna, Eminem, atau apalah?" Itulah yang selalu dilontarkan oleh Ariadne. Namun sialnya, setiap diprotes seperti itu, Arthur malah mengencangkan volume suara musik itu dan hanya memberikan senyum _itu_.

Ya, hal lain yang tidak disukai Ariadne dari Arthur adalah senyumnya. Senyum yang selalu dikembangkan Arthur pada bibir kecilnya. Entah mengapa, bagi Ariadne, ada sebuah sisi sarkastik di balik setiap senyum yang diberikan Arthur padanya, dan Ariadne tahu kebanyakan dari setiap senyum itu menjadi pertanda bahwa pemuda itu sedang menggodanya.

Tanpa sadar, mobil _sport_ itu memasuki garasi markas mereka. Yusuf—salah satu anggota kelompok mereka—membantu menutupkan pintu garasi segera setelah mobil masuk. Tatkala Ariadne turun, ia langsung dapat melihat Cobb di ujung ruangan, sedang melipat tangan tanda tak senang. Ariadne berusaha untuk menghiraukannya dan duduk pada salah satu kursi yang melingkari Cobb—si pemimpin yang berdiri di tengah.

"Sebab arsitek kita sudah datang, kurasa kita bisa memulai rapatnya," ucap Cobb membuka rapat kecil itu. "Saito mau kita melakukan sebuah insepsi **(1)** lagi kepada pesaing bisnisnya."

"Heh," Eames, si ahli menyamar, menyeringai kepada Saito yang berdiri di belakang Cobb, bersandar pada meja sambil bersedekap. "Masih belum cukup puas kau merusak kesuksesan orang?"

Saito tidak bereaksi apa-apa—wajahnya masih tetap dingin. Kemudian, ia maju mendekati Cobb. Bersamaan dengan itu, Cobb memutar papan tulis yang ada di sebelahnya. Permukaan papan yang kini menghadap kepada para peserta rapat menampakkan beberapa foto dari seorang pria bertuksedo dengan tampang seorang _businessman_ yang sukses.

"Namanya James Gibbs," ucap Saito. "Ia pemilik Gibbs corp."

"Perusahaan yang baru saja naik daun tersebut?" tanya Yusuf.

"Ya," jawab Saito. "Bagiku, sekarang ia sudah menyamai Fischer, target kita dahulu. Sebenarnya perusahaan ini sudah lama berdiri. Hanya saja, dahulu ia dianggap sebagai kuda hitam, sebab perusahaanku dan Fischer masih menjadi raja dalam bidang kami. Namun ketika kita melakukan insepsi kepada Fischer—membuat ia tidak menjadi pesaing bagiku lagi, kini Gibbs dan perusahaannya muncul ke permukaan. Mereka sedang berada dalam zenitnya."

"Bah," rutuk Eames. "Kalau begitu, setiap kali kita berhasil melakukan insepsi kepada pesaingmu, akan terus saja ada yang menjadi kompetitor utamamu. Semuanya jadi terasa percuma."

Di sebelah Eames, Arthur terkikik.

"Oke. Kurasa tak ada lagi yang harus kujelaskan," lanjut Cobb. "Kalian tahu tugas kalian masing-masing. Maka, kerjakanlah."

.

.

Malam datang. Markas itu tampak masih terang. Kentara sekali orang-orang di dalam sana masih bekerja. Ya, tentu saja; mereka sedang mempersiapkan proyek yang cukup besar. Memang, setelah berhasil melakukan insepsi yang pertama kalinya—yaitu kepada Fischer, mereka menjadi ahli perusak mimpi orang. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, setiap proyek harus direncanakan sedetil-detilnya, sehingga berjalan tanpa cela.

Ariadne sendiri sebenarnya harus belajar, mengejar apa yang ditinggalnya saat ia cuti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi apa boleh buat; Cobb secara tidak langsung menuntutnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hingga esok pagi. _Well_, mungkin ini juga merupakan bentuk hukuman akibat pemberontakannya.

Yang kini dilakukannya adalah berkhayal dalam imajinya, melukiskan tempat yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat insepsi pada benaknya. Namun nihil; ia tidak mendapatkan barang satu inspirasipun. Ia menarik napas, berusaha mencerahkan pikirannya. Sebab tak mendapatkan apa-apa, ia pun menarik sebuah buku di dekatnya. Buku inspirasi arsitektur.

Dibukanya halaman per halaman. Tercetak pelbagai gambar tempat-tempat termahsyur dari seluruh dunia. Istana Buckhingham di Inggris, Empire State Building di New York, Forbidden City di Cina—

—napasnya terhenti tatkala tangannya membuka satu halaman. Halaman dimana tertera gambar suatu tempat. Tepatnya, suatu taman. Taman dengan sebuah kolam, yang pada permukaannya dipenuhi oleh banyak lili air. Pada bagian tengah kolam tersebut, terdapat sebuah jembatan kayu yang melengkung, menghubungkan satu sisi dengan sisi yang lainnya.

_Claude Monet's Garden, Giverny, France._

Itulah yang tertulis di bawah foto berukuran besar tersebut. Tapi tanpa melihat tulisan tersebut pun, Ariadne sudah tahu tempat itu. Taman pribadi milik Claude Monet, salah satu pelukis yang dikaguminya. Tempat yang mengingatkannya akan satu tempat yang mirip dengan taman ini.

Illinois.

Ah, tidak! Mengapa ia memikirkan tempat itu lagi? Bukankah ia sudah cukup puas mengunjungi kediaman orang tuanya pada kesempatan yang lalu?

...

Sesungguhnya, ia tidak puas. Ia malah pulang dengan _rasa sakit hati_.

.

.

_Gadis itu akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Kebahagiaan itu ia dapat dengan cara melompati pagar rumahnya setiap hari tatkala para anjing sedang dikurung, kemudian berlari dan menemui anak laki-laki itu. Ya, anak laki-laki yang telah menyuguhkan apa arti bergembira yang sebenarnya._

_Layaknya anak gadis berumur sembilan tahun lainnya, ia menemukan sebuah rasa dalam hatinya, yang mencelos setiap kali ia berada di dekat anak laki-laki itu. Ia pernah mendengar, perasaan itu disebut sebagai rasa suka. Ya, ia menyukai anak laki-laki itu._

_Tapi, tak ada yang adil di dunia ini._

_._

"_Aku harus pindah."_

_Gadis itu membelalak, kaget bukan kepalang._

"_Pindah? Kenapa kau harus pindah? Kenapa kau tidak tetap di sini bersamaku?"_

"_Orangtuaku mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, dan aku harus ikut mereka ke Inggris," ucap anak laki-laki itu lirih. "Aku juga sebenarnya mau tinggal, namun..."_

_Air mata merebak di mata gadis itu tanpa ia sadari. Jikalau anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini pergi, maka ia akan kembali terkurung dalam rumahnya, kembali berkutat di kamar dengan gambar-gambarnya. Ke mana lagi ia akan mendapat kebahagiaan? Kepada siapa lagi ia akan menaruh hatinya?_

"Sweetheart_, ayo kemari!" Seruan ibu anak laki-laki itu terdengar dari jauh._

"_Ya, Mum! Aku datang!" anak laki-laki itu balas berseru, kemudian ia kembali menatap gadis di depannya sambil tersenyum._

"_Sampai jumpa."_

_Dan anak laki-laki itu mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi sang gadis yang basah karena air mata, membuat pipi yang merah itu makin memerah. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan berlari ke arah rumahnya._

"_Tunggu!" cegah gadis tersebut. "Aku belum tahu siapa namamu!" Ya, itulah kesalahan darinya. Ia sudah bermain dengan anak laki-laki itu, tapi ia sama sekali __apati__ terhadap nama—bagian terkecil dari seorang manusia. Anak laki-laki itupun tak pernah menanyakan nama gadis tersebut, membiarkan persahabatan mereka penuh dengan tanda tanya._

_Anak laki-laki itu berhenti berlari dan berbalik._

"_Temui aku sepuluh tahun lagi dari sekarang tepat di atas jembatan di halaman rumahmu!" ia berteriak. "Kita ulang dari awal lagi—kau akan memperkenalkan diri dan aku akan menyebut namaku!"_

.

.

Ariadne menutup buku yang dipegangnya dengan cukup keras. Sudah, ia tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangannya sambil mendesah. Ia lelah. Ia hanya butuh beristirahat sebentar...

...atau mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang lain?

Ia merogoh _totem_ **(2)** pada saku kantungnya, menggenggamnya erat-erat, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

Lagi-lagi ia berdiri di tempat itu setelah dua minggu yang lalu ia juga berdiri di atas sana.

Jembatan di halaman rumah orang tuanya. Jembatan yang sudah ada sejak lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, namun estetikanya belum termakan oleh usia. Juga kolam di bawahnya, dengan lili air yang menyebar di permukaannya. Semuanya masih tampak terawat, meski sudah bertahun-tahun ditinggal oleh pemiliknya; kedua orang tua Ariadne yang telah dua tahun bernaung di nirwana.

Taman rumahnya selalu mengingatkannya akan pekarangan pribadi Claude Monet, pelukis kesukaannya. Ia masih ingat alasan mengapa tamannya dibuat semirip taman Monet di Prancis itu; sebab ibunya langsung terpana tatkala berbulan madu bersama ayahnya ke kediaman Monet di Giverny.

Ia juga masih ingat karena taman inilah ia menyukai Claude Monet. Karena Claude Monet lah ia jadi menyukai menggambar—satu-satunya kegiatan yang dilakukannya sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki yang berjanji menemuinya sepuluh tahun sejak kepindahannya ke Inggris. Anak laki-laki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Karena itulah dua minggu yang lalu ia pulang ke Illinois, kembali ke tempat yang dulu merupakan "penjara" baginya sebab aturan kedua orangtuanya yang kelewat protektif itu. Tapi sampai berjam-jam ia tunggu di atas jembatan itu, laki-laki itu tidak kunjung menampakkan wajahnya. Membuat Ariadne pulang dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Kini ia berdiri kembali di sini, sama seperti yang dilakukannya dua minggu yang lalu. Berharap bahwa tiba-tiba lelaki itu muncul, meski ini hanyalah mimpinya.

_Astaga..._ lirihnya dalam hati. Harusnya sekarang ia tidak berdiri di sini. Berdiri di sini hanya menambah kepedihan. Namun kenapa benaknya masih melayangkan tujuannya kemari?

Ia mendesah. Ia menopang dagu sembari menerawang jauh, merasakan sentuhan angin yang berhembus, mengkhayal tentang anak laki-laki itu. Sudah menjadi apa anak laki-laki itu sekarang? Yang Ariadne yakini, ia pasti telah menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan dan cakap. Mungkin sekarang ia sukses sebagai pengusaha, atau malah bermain sepakbola di Inggris. Mungkin sekarang ia menjadi orang yang terkenal, hanya Ariadne saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Mungkin saja sekarang ia sudah memiliki kekasih seorang penyanyi yang tenar dan cantik mempesona. Mungkin saja—

"Permisi, nona."

—ia sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Tubuh Ariadne terasa berat tatkala ia menjauhkan dagunya dari tangannya. Perlahan-lahan, ia membalikkan badannya, mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ketika ia melihat ada seorang laki-laki berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Arthur?"

.

Jelas saja Ariadne tidak percaya dengan kehadiran seorang Arthur di hadapannya. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan mengapa ia ada di sini. Pertama, karena Ariadne memimpikan Arthur berada di sini—dan itu _tidak mungkin_. Jadi kemungkinan lain adalah...

"Sedang apa kau memasuki mimpiku?"

Melihat kejengkelan Ariadne, Arthur terkekeh.

"Apakah aku masuk ke mimpimu? Rasanya tidak," ucap Arthur. "Tampaknya kau yang memimpikanku, nona."

"Untuk apa aku memimpikanmu?" Kalaupun ia memimpikan Arthur, pasti ia sudah membuat Arthur _JAUH_ lebih menyenangkan daripada Arthur yang suka menggoda seperti ini.

"Tidak tahu. Kau hanya memimpikanku saja. Kau, kan, pacarku."

Ariadne menahan amarahnya. Kata-kata itu selalu saja menjadi bahan godaan Arthur kepada Ariadne. Ariadne jelas tidak suka—hanya karena Arthur suka bercanda dengannya dan suka menjemputnya sepulang kuliah bukan berarti ia berpacaran dengannya, kan?

"Jadi...kau berangan-angan ingin pergi ke Prancis, eh?"

"Tidak, ini halaman rumahku di Illinois," terang Ariadne sambil kembali melakukan pekerjaannya sebelum Arthur _merusak_ mimpinya.

"Mirip sekali."

"Ibuku memang membuatnya mirip dengan taman Monet. Ia penggemar berat taman itu."

"Hmm," gumam Arthur. "Biar kutebak. Karena taman ini mirip sekali dengan taman Claude Monet, kau menyukai Monet sehingga kau ingin menjadi seorang seniman sepertinya?"

_Checkmate_.

"Kurasa tebakanku benar, berhubung kau tidak berkomentar apa-apa," titah Arthur mengambil kesimpulan.

"Terserahlah."

Kembali Arthur terkikik mendengar jawaban dingin dari Ariadne tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa kau membangun mimpi ini, Ariadne?" tanya Arthur. "Bukankah kau sudah mengunjungi tempat ini dua minggu yang lalu?"

"Yeah," jawab Ariadne datar, menyiratkan ketidaksenangan. Arthur mengernyit.

"Ah," komentar Arthur pendek. "Jadi karena taman ini kau murung sejak kau pulang dari Illinois?"

Kedua mata Ariadne membulat tak percaya.

"Aku..._murung_...?"

Arthur mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah," lanjutnya. "Cobb khawatir denganmu. Ia menyadari perubahan sifatmu setelah pulang dari kampung halamanmu."

Ariadne terdiam merenung. Apakah benar ia menjadi pemurung sepulang dari Illinois? Sepulang dari Illinois? Ya Tuhan, apakah dampak dari laki-laki yang tak kunjung datang itu begitu besar baginya?

"Jadi..." ujar Arthur. "Berminat untuk menceritakan ada apa?"

Ariadne mendesah. Toh, mungkin tak ada buruknya juga bercerita kepada Arthur tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya. Paling-paling, ia hanya akan menggoda, dan saat itu mungkin Ariadne sudah tidak peduli dengan segala godaannya.

"Pernahkah kau diingkari?"

.

Dengan saksama Arthur mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Ariadne, memahami setiap kekecewaan yang tercurah dari dalam hati Ariadne. Setelahnya, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi..." gumam Arthur. "Kau membangun mimpi ini, berharap dapat bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, meski sebenarnya ia hanyalah sebuah khayalan?"

"Entahlah."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang ia datang ke hadapanmu?"

"Entahlah."

"Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar bertemu dengan laki-laki itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Arthur—!"

Lagi-lagi Ariadne membeku. Kali ini disebabkan karena tatkala ia membalikkan badan kepada Arthur, ia mendapati Arthur sedang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. _Astaga, astaga..._

"_Well_, bagaimana kalau kita mengulanginya dari awal lagi, nona?" Arthur tersenyum. "Halo. Namaku Arthur."

Ariadne menatap Arthur, kemudian menatap tangan Arthur yang terulur. Ia kembali menengadah menatap Arthur, lalu ke tangannya lagi, lalu kepada Arthur lagi, lalu Arthur, Arthur, dan Arthur...

Tergagap-gagap ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan dijabatnya tangan Arthur yang panjang tersebut.

"Aku Ariadne," bisik Ariadne terisak. "Terimakasih karena telah membuatku sakit hati karena kau ingkar."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Ariadne," ucap Arthur. "Aku tidak lupa, hanya saja..."

Percuma Arthur melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ariadne tidak akan mau mendengar ucapannya lagi. Ia sudah memalingkan mukanya, menampakkan pipinya yang memerah karena menahan tangisnya. Pipi yang sama seperti yang ia tunjukkan tatkala ditinggalkan oleh Arthur sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Maka Arthur pun memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang dilakukannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dilandaskannya sebuah ciuman di pipi basah Ariadne, membuat Ariadne kembali menoleh kepada Arthur dengan pipi yang makin memerah. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca itu, ia menatap Arthur yang tersenyum.

Kali ini senyum tulus tanpa godaan sama sekali.

"Sampai jumpa, Ariadne."

Lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Ariadne yang ikut tersenyum kecil. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Arthur dari matanya, pandangan Ariadne ikut menipis.

.

.

Ariadne melonjak dari kursinya dan melemparkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Ia kembali, kembali ke markasnya. Diaturnya napasnya yang mulai tak karuan. Ditatapnya tangannya yang terkepal—entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, lalu dibukanya. Ah, _totem_.

Diletakannya sebuah pion catur di atas meja. Dengan satu tandadari pion tersebut, ia tahu bahwa ia benar-benar sudah ada di dunia nyata.

Ia menghempaskan diri ke sandaran kursinya, masih sambil mengatur napasnya. Lalu ia menoleh. Seketika, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk di mejanya, di seberang ruangan, sambil menelusuri berkas-berkas tentang target mereka berikutnya. Seakan—lagi-lagi—menyadari tatapan Ariadne, pemuda itu menoleh kepada Ariadne.

Itu adalah Arthur. Dengan senyumnya yang begitu menawan.

Dan, _itu bukan mimpi_.

.

.

"Kudengar kau melakukan insepsi terhadap Ariadne kemarin."

Arthur menoleh. Cobb lagi-lagi ada di belakangnya, kali ini dengan wajah apa-yang-sebenarnya-kau-lakukan-terhadap-gadis-itu.

"Dengar darimana kau?" Ia tahu Cobb pasti bukan mendengar, tapi merasakan. Pria itu memang memiliki insting yang kuat.

"Sudahlah. Apa kau benar-benar menginsepsi Ariadne?"

"Mm, anggap saja begitu."

"Apa yang kau insepsikan kepadanya?"

Arthur menutup berkas yang sedang dibacanya, kemudian memutar kursinya ke belakang, tepat dimana Cobb baru saja duduk di sana.

"Aku hanya membantumu—yang khawatir akan arsitekmu tersayang itu," terang Arthur. "Dia murung sebab seorang laki-laki yang dikenalnya mengingkari janji untuk menemuinya setelah sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu. Jadi aku memberikan insepsi kepadanya bahwa aku adalah laki-laki itu."

"Hmm. Jadi kau menanamkan pikiran bahwa kau adalah orang yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, begitu?" gumam Cobb mengerti. "Apalagi yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya mengobrol, nostalgia tentang masa lalu, juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang laki-laki itu lakukan kepadanya sepuluh tahun—"

"Hei, hei. Tunggu," potong Cobb. "Kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang laki-laki itu lakukan kepadanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Darimana kau tahu apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu?"

Arthur menyeringai.

"Menurutmu?"

* * *

**the end**_  
05.09.10 – 1:41 PM – 37__74 words_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Menurut anda, mengapa Arthur tahu akan hal itu? Apakah Arthur sebenarnya adalah laki-laki yang sama seperti yang ditemui Ariadne sepuluh tahun lalu? Apakah Arthur sebenarnya adalah adik dari anak laki-laki itu? Apakah Arthur sebenarnya tidak melakukan insepsi kepada Ariadne /coret/tapi melakukan santet/coret/? Apakah Arthur sebenarnya punya kerjaan sampingan sebagai titisan Mama Lauren? Silahkan anda menerka-nerka sesuai imaji anda sendiri XD

Banyak yang saya tambahkan di sini, seperti umur Ariadne yang masih delapan belas tahun, juga asalnya yang dari Illinois (kenapa Illinois? Gak tau, terlintas begitu aja, lol). Mungkin ada juga yang harusnya "ini" malah saya jadikan "itu". Maafkan saya, soalnya saya juga udah agak lupa sama filmnya. Maklum lemot, lol.

Tapi pada akhirnya, mau nambah apapun juga, hasilnya tetep aja tidak sebaik yang diharapkan (baca: abal) -_-"

Nama saingannya si Saito, Gibbs, saya ambil dari karakter NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs (_I salute you_!). Selain itu, judul fic ini diambil dari salah satu lukisan _Monsieur_ Claude Monet. Panjang sih, cuma saya udah nggak ada ide :p

Sudahlah. Kenapa juga saya menodai fandom Inception yang masih sepi ini? Kenapa juga saya masukkin fic ini di genre sci-fi padahal satu-satunya sisi sci-fi di sini cuma insepsinya doang? Bah, dasar eror -_-"

Err, oke. _Mind to review_? :)

.

**Glosarium (untuk mereka yang lupa ****atau belum menonton film Inception):**

**(1)** _Inception (Insepsi)_: Melakukan implantasi ide terhadap orang melalui mimpi mereka; mempengaruhi atau mengubah pikiran seseorang dengan cara memasuki mimpi mereka.

**(2)** _Totem_: Semacam bidak untuk menentukan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang nyata.


End file.
